The life of the IM
by mutational
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself. 'Rated T for Language.'
1. Jealousy I

**Hey guys, vacation is gone and I thought I would start a new story. It's for the whole gang, but with a twist of our favorite couples! **

**Title: The life of the IM.**

**Summary:_ I think the title speaks for itself._**

Review guys!

3

* * *

_**KCrawford**, __**BrewerBabe**, **SwagMasterJerry**, and **MrPlaya101**_ just signed into the chat. 

* * *

_KCrawford: _Seriously?

**BrewerBabe**: What?

_KCrawford:_ BrewerBabe? You couldn't come up with a better name?

SwagMasterJerry: For your information Kim, I think its _swasome_.

**BrewerBabe**: Thanks Jer.

_KCrawford_: ..Well, I don't.

MrPlaya101: Kim why are you so bothered by it?

**BrewerBabe**: Because she knows it's true. I am a babe. ;D

_KCrawford_: Barfing.

**BrewerBabe**: Oh.. you know you love it!

_KCrawford_: Gee, let me think! NO.

_KCrawford_: And for your information, Jerry..Grace told me she's going to ask a certain brunet out for Phils later this week... I wonder who it is.

**BrewerBabe**: You know.. Jerry will never fall for your actions, Kimmy.

SwagMasterJerry: WHAT. IS IT ME COME ON KIM YOU GOTTA TELL ME.

MrPlaya101: ..and you spoke too soon, Jack.

_KCrawford_: Hmmm... I don't know.. It may be you, maybe not.

_KCrawford:_ It could be Brad Wolfe though. :)

**BrewerBabe**: Jerry are you really going to listen to her? She's Kim.

**BrewerBabe**: No offense.

_KCrawford_: Um I take offense! What's that supposed to mean?

MrPlaya101: Uh oh.

SwagMasterJerry: Is it me or..?

**BrewerBabe**: Nothing. Just nothing.

_KCrawford_: mmmmmhmmm.

_KrupnickKing has just signed on to the chat. _

**KrupnickKing: **Sorry for the delay guys, Julie and I went to the final level of the museum. I gotta say, it was wicked fun.

MrPlaya101: So how are you and Julie doing since that incident last week?

SwagMasterJerry: Since what incident?

**KrupnickKing**: Oh, so I thought Julie wanted to go to the next level, hence, a kiss. I was so nervous and Kim helped me and we kinda kissed in front of Julie. Haha, good times eh Kim?

**BrewerBabe**: ...pardon?

**KrupnickKing**: Oh look french horn lesson haha got to go.

_KrupnickKing has signed off from the chat. _

**BrewerBabe**: Please don't tell me I heard Kim and Milton and the word KISSED in the same sentence!

_KCrawford_: Okay before you go and rip Milton's head off, it was purely accidental. And plus why are you getting so pissed? You AREN'T my boyfriend.

**BrewerBabe**: Well.. pssh. I know that. Like I would really want to be your boyfriend. It's already torturing enough to be your best friend.

MrPlaya101: Uh oh.

SwagMasterJerry: Where's the popcorn when you need it? La vida es tan injusta. Lo único que pido es que algún hombre palomitas de maíz!

_KCrawford_: I can't believe you just said that. Fuck you, Jack.

**BrewerBabe**: Kim, wait a sec.. I'm sorry.

_KCrawford has signed off from the chat. _

MrPlaya101: That was a bit low, man. :/

_JoanMallCop11 has just signed into the chat. _

_JoanMallCop11:_ Hi honey, where were we? ;)

**MrPlaya101 and SwagMasterJerry**: JOAN?!

_JoanMallCop11_: Holy Hannah! This isn't the dating site Rudy told me isn't it? I wasted two hours trying to shave my legs. Look: (**Inserts picture of Joan with hairy legs, before and after.) **

_MrPlaya101, SwagMasterJerry and BrewerBabe has signed off from the chat._

* * *

_KCrawford_: Jack!

_KCrawford_: Jack! You better respond to me right now or I'm going to chop your balls off.

**BrewerBabe**: Yes?

_KCrawford_: What the hell was that?

**BrewerBabe**: The least you can do is say thank you. :/

_KCrawford_: For what? You _sabotaged _my date with Aiden!

**BrewerBabe**: He's a manwhore Kim! He was only trying to sleep with you. You're welcome from saving your virginity.

_KCrawford_: Your sarcasm isn't needed, thanks.

_KCrawford_: And why would you help your "torturing best friend" ?

**BrewerBabe**: Kim, I'm sorry.

_KCrawford_: You're not forgiven. I can't believe I am about to admit it but I was crying when you said that. You don't understand how bad that hurt when you said that to me.

**BrewerBabe:** Kim, you damn right know that I care for you. What I said was my "bad side" reacting. I was just angry.

_KCrawford_: You weren't angry. You were jealous, there's a difference.

**BrewerBabe**: I was not jealous.

_KCrawford_: That's like saying Jerry's a little bit confused.

_SwagMasterJerry and KrupnickKing just joined the chat._

SwagMasterJerry: I am NOT confused.

**KrupnickKing**: Okay Jerry.

SwagMasterJerry: Anyway, I just came on to say that me and Eddie are going to see Zompyres II.. This time, it has aliens yo! WHOOO.

**KrupnickKing**: I believe the correct form is Eddie and I, Jerry.

SwagMasterJerry: Eddie and you what?

**KrupnickKing**: Gahh!

_SwagMasterJerry and KrupnickKing has signed off from the chat. _

_KCrawford_: Whatever, I'm leaving.

**BrewerBabe**: Does this mean you'll forgive me?

_KCrawford_: Not until you admit you were jealous.

**BrewerBabe**: What? Nope. I was NOT jealous. It shocked my ya know?

_KCrawford_: Fine, then expect the silent treatment for the rest of junior year.

**BrewerBabe**: WAIT WHAT.

_KCrawford has signed off from this chat. _

**BrewerBabe**: Oh goody.

_JoanMallCop11 has signed on to this chat._

**BrewerBabe**: OH NOT AGAIN.

_BrewerBabe has signed off from this chat. _

There you have it. Expect part 2 next week.

Mutational

3


	2. Jealousy II

Hey guys, here's part two. I've gotten a lot of reviews and I'm continuing!

The life of the IM.

**Jealousy - Part II **

* * *

_KCrawford, BrewerBabe, and FashionGracex just signed into the chat._

_KCrawford_: Why is he here?

**BrewerBabe**: Gee thanks. Glad to know I'm not welcome into a chat room.

FashionGracex_:_ I wanted to put you guys together and talk it out. Since you wont do it at school, we're doing it here :D

**BrewerBabe**: I TRIED saying sorry to her but she keeps saying I was jealous, which I purely wasn't.

_KCrawford_: Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs fly.

**BrewerBabe**: Oh, so you fly?

_KCrawford_: ...

**BrewerBabe**: HA. Score one for Jack!

FashionGracex: This is harder than I thought.

FashionGracex: Jack, can you just admit you were jealous so you two can go back to being annoying but adorable best friends?

**BrewerBabe**: No! I wasn't jealous.

_KCrawford_: Grace, hun, this is so stupid.

**BrewerBabe**: Hun? Who are you, Paige from Degrassi?

_KCrawford_: Fuck off.

**BrewerBabe**: Ooh. Feisty.

_SwagMasterJerry has joined the chat. _

FashionGracex: Finally, a normal person.

_KCrawford_: ..Normal?

SwagMasterJerry: What is it now? I was in the middle of my bubble bath!

**BrewerBabe**: um

SwagMasterJerry: Did I say bubble bath? I meant Call of Duty.

FashionGracex: Jerry can you please help me get these two idiots to apologize to each other?

SwagMasterJerry: Watch the Jerry handle this. I got you, Grace.

_KCrawford_: Can we please speed this up? My _rescheduled_ date with Aiden is in half an hour.

**BrewerBabe**: Because some blonde airhead with 'to die for' green eyes is more important than us.

_KCrawford_: Why can't you just let that go? He's really sweet.

**BrewerBabe**: Like I said, he tries to sleep with girls!

_KCrawford_: Can't you just let me be happy?

**BrewerBabe**: NO!

_KCrawford_: Why not? Why is it so hard to just let me be? Why can't you stop teasing and start realizing that it's hurting me? Is this really how you want your best friend that way?

**BrewerBabe**: Because I care about you dammit!

_KCrawford_: It doesn't seem that way.

**BrewerBabe**: Well I do! I care about you a lot Kim. I'm sorry I said that you were a torturing best friend. I'm sorry for teasing you and for wrecking your date. Please forgive me. I want my best friend back. :(

FashionGracex: Awww :)

FashionGracex: Jerry why can't you be like that with me?

SwagMasterJerry: I'm just never enough for you am I?

FashionGracex: Oh hush! x

_KCrawford_: Okay, I'll forgive you. I really wanted my best friend back too. I'm sorry for overreacting. (:

**BrewerBabe**: :)

_KrupnickKing and MrPlaya101 has joined the chat. _

_**KrupnickKing**_: Aww they made up!

**Mrplaya101**: Finally. I was getting really tried about having Rudy complain that his two main stars of the dojo were fading away.

FashionGracex: So, Kim. Spill.

_KCrawford_: What?

FashionGracex: About Mr. Aiden James.

_KCrawford_: Well.. (; After what happened he asked me out during lunch. I said yes!

**BrewerBabe**: You know I still don't trust him. He seems fishy.

SwagMasterJerry: Oh Jack. If Aiden seems fishy theres only one solution.

SwagMasterJerry: He's a merman!

_**KrupnickKing**_: And you guys wonder whats wrong with him.

SwagMasterJerry: Whats wrong with who?

**_KrupnickKing_**: ...Exhibit B.

SwagMasterJerry: Who's exhibit b?

FashionGracex: Jerry, what I'm about to say is with love... please stop talking.

SwagMasterJerry: :(

_KCrawford_: Yay! Aiden's online. :D

FashionGracex: Awww. Invite him to this chat.

**BrewerBabe**: What? No!

**MrPlaya101**: Yeah! This chat is for the Wasabi Warriors only.

_KCrawford_: You guys let Grace come in!

SwagMasterJerry: Blondie has a point.

SwagMasterJerry: Get out Grace.

FashionGracex: What?

SwagMasterJerry: I love you?

**BrewerBabe**: Most likely we'll embarrass you Kim in front of that dude. But Kim probably did it on her own already ;)

_KCrawford_: Too late. He's coming in.

**BrewerBabe**: Seriously, it's like talking to a wall.

_SugarPuffAiden78 has just joined the chat. _

SugarPuffAiden78: Hey Kim!

**BrewerBabe**: OMFG IS THAT REALLY YOUR USERNAME?

_KCrawford_: JACK!

MrPlaya101: Oh my God.

FashionGracex: Crying omg.

_**KrupnickKing**_: It's worse than mine so I'm cool with it.

SugarPuffAiden78: S'okay Kim. They're just teasing. I'm sorry but I really need to move our date to 8 instead of 6 :(

**BrewerBabe**: Why, are you with another girl?

SugarPuffAiden78: No, I have to babysit my brother Ethan.

**BrewerBabe**: Hmmmm. You seem fishy.

SwagMasterJerry: Merman I say!

_BrewerBabe, KCrawford, KrupnickKing, FashionGracex and MrPlaya101_: ...

**BrewerBabe**: So Aiden, where are you taking Kim?

SugarPuffAiden78: The movies.

**BrewerBabe**: Uh huh and what are you guys thinking of doing afterwards?

SugarPuffAiden78: Driving her home...?

**BrewerBabe**: WHO'S THE PRESIDENT OF VENEZUELA?

SugarPuffAiden78: I don't know!

**BrewerBabe**: AHA! So he isn't from Venezuela.. (**Lab Rats Reference there :) ) **

_KCrawford_: Jackson!

**BrewerBabe**: Oh.. my full name.

SwagMasterJerry: Jackson? hahaha.

**BrewerBabe**: It's better than Jerito!

**MrPlaya101**: Jerito? Jerry you never told me this.

SwagMasterJerry: That's because it was a SECRET.

**BrewerBabe**: You said it.. WAS.

FashionGracex: Enough!

_**KrupnickKing**_: You guys don't act like 17 year olds sometimes. Be an adult, please.

**MrPlaya101**: Says the kid who doesn't shower after gym class!

SugarPuffAiden78: :O

**_KrupnickKing_**: GAH!

_KrupnickKing has signed off._

_KCrawford_: CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE TOPIC?

_KCrawford:_ It's okay Aiden, I understand. :)

SugarPuffAiden78: Great! Pick you up at 8?

_KCrawford_: Sure (:

**BrewerBabe**: Can we come too? :)

_KCrawford_: NO!

_KCrawford_: I better go. Bye guys!

_0 now Online. _

* * *

FashionGracex: Jerry Martinez!

SwagMasterJerry: What?

FashionGracex: Why haven't you called me back? I called you over 4 times!

SwagMasterJerry: Grace, I had a good reason why I haven't called you back.

FashionGracex: You? Good reasoning?

SwagMasterJerry: Yes! So I was walking down the street. It was a beautiful Seaford day. Then out of nowhere a huge plane came in and crashed into a restaurant! Then bombs started to fly everywhere. As soon as you called me, the plane crashed. Thats why I haven't called you.

FashionGracex: Really?

SwagMasterJerry: Yup! Milton helped me make it up in Study Hall.

SwagMasterJerry: UGH REALLY INSTANT MESSAGING JERRY? REALLY?

_BrewerBabe and KCrawford just signed in._

_KCrawford_: Hey guys!

**BrewerBabe**: sup!

FashionGrace: Kim! You saved Jerry's life. If it wasn't for you two, he would of been killed.

_SwagMasterJerry had just signed out. _

FashionGracex: How was your date with Aiden, Kim?

_KCrawford_: Horrible! He kept on talking and talking. We gotten kicked out of the movie because he was yapping his mouth.

**BrewerBabe**: Ha! Told you he was bad news.

_KCrawford_: Whatever.

**BrewerBabe**: Admit it. Say I was right.

_KCrawford_: I'll say it when you change your url..

_BrewerBabe changed into JackAttack42_

**JackAttack42**: I'm waittttiiiinnnngggg. ;)

_KCrawford_: You're a jerk.

**JackAttack42**: Say it!

_KCrawford_: FINE

_KCrawford_: Jack Brewer was right. Happy now?

**JackAttack42**: Yes, actually.

_KCrawford_: Why are we even best friends?

**JackAttack42**: Because we fit :)

_KCrawford_: awwwww.. (:

FashionGracex: AWES!

**Jackattack42**: ...

FashionGracex: Yes. BLAME ME FOR GETTING HAPPY!

* * *

THERE Y'ALL HAVE IT. PART TWO.

Expect more one shots late in da future. ~Mutational


	3. Valentine's Day

Chapter three: Valentines Day

* * *

_KCrawford_: Hi.

BrewerBabe: What's got you so down? :(

**MiltonKrupnick45**: Haha. Brad Wolfe turned down Kim's proposal to the Valentine Dance. It was pretty hilarious.

_KCrawford_: If I were you I wouldn't come to practice tomorrow.

BrewerBabe: Aw, Kim. It's okay. A lot of people go dateless.

MrPlaya101: No they don't.

BrewerBabe: Thanks for helping, Eddie.

_KCrawford_: It's easy for you to say. You're taking Lindsay. Milton asked Julie. Eddie and Kelsey are carpooling with Jerry and Grace. And Rudy is taking his mom!

_KCrawford_: Btw, WHY are you taking Lindsay? For all we knew, you hated her.

BrewerBabe: Ugh! Grace wont go with Jerry unless I go with Lindsay. I'm just taking one for the team here.

MrPlaya101: Come on, Kim. There's gotta be someone you wanna go with.

**MiltonKrupnick45**: How about Adam in our biology class?

_KCrawford_: He's dating Adelina.. remember?

BrewerBabe: Erick Pyzowski?

_KCrawford_: Captain of the football team? ..Please.

MrPlaya101: Aiden Collins?

_KCrawford_: After going with him to the movies, I've learned my lesson on him.

_KCrawford_: Guys.. I appreciate you all helping but let's face it, no one likes me. I got to go. See you at school?

BrewerBabe: Are you sure you're okay? :/

_KCrawford_: Yeah. Sure. Bye.

**KCrawford**_ has just signed off. _

* * *

BrewerBabe: I feel really bad for Kim, guys.

**MiltonKrupnick45**: Same here.

_SwagMasterJ_: Hey Jack.. weren't you supposed to ask Kim to the dance?

MrPlaya101: WHAT? You were?

BrewerBabe: YEAH. I WAS. Until SOMEONE forced me into taking Lindsay so that he can have a date.

_SwagMasterJ_: wow Jack. This kid who forced you sure sounds like a jerk.

MrPlaya101: ?

**MiltonKrupnick45**: Wait, back up. Jack are you interested on our friend Kim Crawford now?

MrPlaya101: What do you mean by 'now'? He has always loved her.

_SwagMasterJ_: Like during practice all he does is stare at her.

BrewerBabe: Guys? Still here.

_SwagMasterJ_: Hey Jack!

**MiltonKrupnick45**: Aha! My brain is clicking again!

MrPlaya101: When doesn't it?

**MiltonKrupnick45**: Jack, why don't you ditch Lindsay for Kim? It's not rocket science..

_SwagMasterJ_: No! He can't do that?

MrPlaya101: Why not?

_SwagMasterJ_: If he ditches Lindsay for Kim then Lindsay will get upset which would lead to Grace backing off from our deal and I'm going to be dateless to the dance! Jerry Martinez does not go dateless.

**MiltonKrupnick45**: But it's your fault that Jack wont ask Kim! You practically forced him to go out with Lindsay.

BrewerBabe: Yeah, thanks Jerry.

_SwagMasterJ_: HAVE YOU SEEN GRACE CAMPBELL?

_SwagMasterJ_: Oh and you're welcome Jack :)

MrPlaya101: Why do girls even like you? You're an idiot!

_SwagMasterJ_: HEY I'M NOT AN IDIOT!

_SwagMasterJ_: Tell him Milton and Jack.

**MrPlaya101, BrewerBabe and MiltonKrupnick45** _had just left the chat._

* * *

BrewerBabe: Hey Kim!

_KCrawford: _Hey.

BrewerBabe: So.. how was school?

_KCrawford_: You sound like my mother during dinner.

BrewerBabe: Kim, _DEAR,_ what did you learn in school today?

_KCrawford_: Well _mom_, I learned that boys are rude idiots who are going nowhere in life because of their immaturity and disrespect!

BrewerBabe: I'm missing something.. what happened?

_KCrawford_: Brad Wolfe told EVERYONE at school during 7th period that he turned me down because I was a freak who wouldn't do enough in bed..

BrewerBabe: He said that? I'm going to freaking ring his neck tomorrow.

_KCrawford_: ..I'm surprised you didn't hear about this until now. Where were you?

BrewerBabe: Jerry, Lindsay, Grace and I skipped school after lunch so that we can head to the skate park.

_KCrawford_: Oh..

_KCrawford_: You guys had fun?

BrewerBabe: Yeah! Lindsay does have a few moves when it comes to the board.

_KCrawford_: Wait so one minute you want to kill Jerry for setting you two up for the Dance and the next you just act like she's your best friend for years?

BrewerBabe: Well if her and I are going to the dance together, might as well make peace right?

_KCrawford_: Yeah, I guess.

BrewerBabe: So.. besides the Brad Wolfe thing.. um has anyone asked you to the dance yet?

_KCrawford_: No. :/

BrewerBabe: Come on Kim! There's gotta be someone you kinda like.

_KCrawford_: Okay.. I am sorta crushing on someone.

BrewerBabe: ..Oh. What's his name?

_KCrawford_: It doesn't matter.. he's going to the dance with someone else, anyway.

BrewerBabe: Tell me his name! I'll karate chop him at school tomorrow ;)

_KCrawford_: Haha Jack! You can't do karate moves on yourself...

_KCrawford_: DAMMIT.

BrewerBabe: Wait.. Kim do you like me?

_KCrawford_: No! Psssh. No. I was talking about Jackson Sigel. What a cutie eh?

BrewerBabe: Kim, he moved to New York during 1st grade.

_KCrawford_: Right.

BrewerBabe: Come on Kim, tell me the truth.

_KCrawford_: FINE!

_KCrawford_: I like you okay? God dammit Jack stop acting like you care! Why go to this dance where theres going to be couples all around me, showing me what they think love is! Truth is, no one wants to dance with me. I'm Kim Crawford, the loser. Not Donna or Heather or.. _Lindsay. _

BrewerBabe: Kim.. I never knew you felt that way.

_KCrawford_: It's not like I want to shout it out to the world how I like my best friend...

BrewerBabe: Kim. Stay right there. I'll be over in a sec, okay?

_KCrawford_: Fine. Door's unlocked.

* * *

_KCrawford: _Hey hey hey Guys!

**_SwagMasterJ: _**Oh are we back to cheerful Kim now?

BrewerBabe: Yup ;)

**MiltonKrupnick45**: Jack what did you do?

BrewerBabe: I dumped Lindsay and asked my girlfriend out to the dance. (:

MrPlaya101: Go Jack! You finally got your girl.

**_SwagMasterJ_**: WHAT?

**_SwagMasterJ_**: Jack? Remember the bro code! BROS BEFORE HOES MAN.

_KCrawford_: Excuse me?

**MiltonKrupnick45**: Jerry Luis-Angel Martinez!

**_SwagMasterJ_**: I totally meant bros before women. Haha.. stupid auto correct.

_KCrawford_: Cheer up Jerry. Maybe Grace will still go with you!

**_SwagMasterJ_**: How about I'll invite her and Lindsay to the chat.

MrPlaya101: Brb going to get popcorn for whats about to go down.

BrewerBabe: DONT bring Lindsay in.

_KCrawford_: Why? I thought you were through with her.

BrewerBabe: Yeah but..

**MiltonKrupnick45**: GAHH JACK JUST SAY IT.

BrewerBabe: I kinda didn't really dump Lindsay... ?

_KCrawford_: WHAT?

**_SwagMasterJ_**: Okay! They're coming in!

_**SwagMasterJ**_: Wait what happened..?

_FashionGrace and Linds76_ **had just joined the chat. **

**_Linds76_**: JACKIEPOO!

BrewerBabe: um.. Hi.

FashionGrace: Hey Jerry ;)

_**SwagMasterJ**_: What it do, girl? (:

FashionGrace: hehe.

_KCrawford_: Enough with the flirting! Jack, how can you ask me out to the dance when you're taking Lindsay?!

BrewerBabe: I panicked!

_KCrawford_: You lied to me!

_**Linds76**_: Gosh Kim, shut up.

MrPlaya101: Uh oh..

_KCrawford_: Excuse me?

**_Linds76_**: Wow you are really a blondie are you?

**_Linds76_**: Jack doesn't like you so stop wasting your breath!

_KCrawford_: Jack! Say something.

BrewerBabe: uh.. um. Kim, I promised Jerry.

_KCrawford_: So you ask me out, lie to me, and then rather take this bitch to the dance then me?

_KCrawford_: I'm done.

BrewerBabe: ..she's not a bitch.

**_Linds76_**: aww Jack's defending ME :)

_KCrawford_: FINE. GO TO THE STUPID DANCE WITH HER.

_KCrawford_: We're done, Jack!

BrewerBabe: KIM! Babe, I'm sorry.

_KCrawford_ **is offline. **

* * *

_KCrawford:_ Alex! Matt!

Alexis67: Kim! You interrupted me and Matt's makeout session!

_CODMaster_: Yeah, thanks.

_KCrawford_: I think your crying best friend is more important than making out.

_CODMaster_: Wait, why are you crying?

_KCrawford_: I broke up with Jack because he'd rather take that slut Lindsay to the dance.

Alexis67: THAT SLIMEBALL.

_KCrawford_: You know whats worse? He lied to me. And when Lindsay was bitching at me, he didn't even defend me. He defended HER.

_CODMaster_: I'll be right back.

_CODMaster_ **left the chat. **

* * *

_CODMaster_: Jackson Brewer!

BrewerBabe: ..Hi.

_CODMaster_: You're so lucky we aren't at school, because I would of beaten you to a pulp.

BrewerBabe: I know. I deserve it.

_CODMaster_: AND I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT KIM CAME ON AND MESSAGED ME AND ALEX IN TEARS.

BrewerBabe: I made her cry?

_CODMaster_: Yeah.

BrewerBabe: Dammit! Look, I wanted to keep this promise to Jerry. It was the Wasabi Code!

_CODMaster_: Was the Wasabi Code also to lie and hurt your friends?

BrewerBabe: ...

_CODMaster_: Heh. That's what I thought.

BrewerBabe: What should I do?

_CODMaster_: I don't know. You like Kim, right?

BrewerBabe: I love her!

_CODMaster_: You would rather be with her, correct?

BrewerBabe: Yes!

_CODMaster_: Then I think you know what to do.

BrewerBabe: You're right. Thanks man. I gotta head out. Say hi to Alex for me.

_CODMaster_: Sorry, we're going to be busy doing other things ;)

BrewerBabe: ...I don't need to know about your sex life, thanks.

**BrewerBabe** is offline.

_CODMaster_: Haha. Sucker.

* * *

BrewerBabe: Hey.

_KCrawford_: What are you doing? You should be at the dance.

BrewerBabe: Why?

_KCrawford_: What? You wanted to go with Lindsay so badly..

BrewerBabe: I didn't show.

_KCrawford_: Pardon?

BrewerBabe: I ditched her.

_KCrawford_: And what does that mean to me? because you said that like I'm supposed to care.

BrewerBabe: Kim, please forgive me. I know I'm stupid but I really like you. No.. I love you. I said yes to Lindsay because I promised Jerry. And I thought that by following the promise I would follow the Wasabi Code as well. Turns out that I broke it by hurting you. You have NO idea how upset I am at myself. Kim you mean the WORLD to me. Please don't leave me.

_KCrawford_: I don't know Jack.. You hurt me so badly.

BrewerBabe: I'll make it up to you, I promise.

_KCrawford_: I'll think about it.. would you accept that?

BrewerBabe: Yes! I'll take that. But whatever decision you make, Kim, know that I love you. I love you so much.

_KCrawford_: Jack, I got to go.

BrewerBabe: ..Okay. Bye.

_KCrawford_: Wait! Jack?

BrewerBabe: Yeah?

_KCrawford_: I love you too.

* * *

_KCrawford_: You wont stop, wont you? :)

BrewerBabe: I told you, Kim. I love you. I wont stop.

_KCrawford_: So you sang to me some Justin Bieber during Study Hall and took me to a secret date?

BrewerBabe: Hey, you love Bieber!

_KCrawford_: I do. But not as much as I love you.

BrewerBabe: Kim, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was a dick and I made you cry. I love you so much and I want you to know that I really care for you.

_KCrawford_: I'll forgive you. On one condition.

BrewerBabe: Anything.

_KCrawford_: Come over and kiss me!

**BrewerBabe and KCrawford are offline. **

* * *

Yeah... that was it.

Review y'all

3 Mutational. :)


End file.
